A College Date
A College Date is the seventh episode of the sixth season of The New Girl, Zoe's Departure. The episode focuses on Brendan, who is preparing for his date with his girlfriend, Dinah, who is in college. The episode was released on August 14, 2011. Synopsis With Dinah becoming more involved in college, Brendan has to try harder than ever to prove he's more than just an immature high school guy! Plot The episode begins with Brendan and Erik playing Warscrewdriver Online at Brendan's house, when Brendan's girlfriend, Dinah, logs on, despite having not in a while. Brendan has been left wondering since Prom why Dinah didn't show up to Prom and why their conversations are getting rarer and rarer. Dinah and Brendan talk for awhile, when Brendan learns that Dinah is no longer interested in Warscrewdriver, because it is a "high school thing" and has little to no time to play it. Dinah schedules a "hangout" with Brendan with Dinah's fellow college friends. Brendan realizes that he will stand out from Dinah and her friends because he is in high school and heads to the mall to ask Howard, who has multiple college friends. At the mall, Brendan tries to explain to Howard his situation, while the cheerleaders carry a heavy piñata for Taylor's beach party, seconds away from slipping from their hands. Brendan speedily catches it, impressing Taylor. Taylor invites Brendan to her party and calls him special, confusing the other cheerleaders—this is hinting at Taylor's ongoing crush on Brendan. Resuming to his conversation with Howard, Brendan asks for Howard's advice on how to be a college guy. Howard suggests Brendan sees his friend, Johnathan, who has been assisting the football team over the summer. Brendan meets with Johnathan, who gives him his input, just as Brendan receives Dinah's message for the date. During their date, Brendan follows Johnathan's tips, which lead him to be successful—for the first part. The two leave to the movies in Adam's car. Arriving at the movies with Raven and Dontae, Brendan realizes that being a minor, he is not allowed to go watch The Bone Thieves and would have to sneak in to watch. He and Dinah leave to go see the only other movie playing, Fluffy. The next stop is a club named Fate, which Brendan is reluctant about going, desiring to go home. However, knowing how happy it would make Dinah if he did go, he does so anyway. There, Brendan and Dinah wait in line, while the rest find a parking spot. Brendan discusses topics, which Dinah is passionate about, leading him to realize that he has to change himself to impress Dinah, just as they get closer to the club. Brendan heart-renderingly tells Dinah he has to let go of her, as Dinah agrees. They part their ways. Bonus Scene Flashing back to the night of Prom, Dinah is getting ready for the dance, when Raven comes into the room. Raven comments that the majority of Dinah and Brendan's conversations always lead to being about Warscrewdriver Online. Raven lectures Dinah that she's only going to Prom because it is her duty as a girlfriend, helping Dinah realize that it's best not to go, concluding the bonus scene. Characters *Brendan Berg *Erik Ericson *Dinah Nightingale *Howard DeGeest *Zoe Davis *Amanda Applebee *Jessica Blaire *Taylor Vale *John Johnson *Dontae Morris *Raven Fallon *Adam Jay *Mr. Dean *Officer Monte *Bouncer Category:Episodes Category:Season 6: Zoe's Departure Category:The New Girl